A piezoelectric resonator using a piezoelectric element is frequently used as a small resonator for a clock pulse oscillator of a microcomputer and the like. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, a piezoelectric component (piezoelectric resonator) including a support substrate 61 and a piezoelectric element 63 both ends of which are fixed on the support substrate 61 by a conductive joining material 62 is known, in which a capacitance is formed by an electrode 64 provided on an upper surface of the support substrate 61 and an electrode 65 provided on a lower surface of the support substrate 61 to be a capacitor device (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Here, the piezoelectric element has a structure in which vibration electrodes are formed so as to extend in different longitudinal directions respectively on both main surfaces of the substrate composed of a piezoelectric porcelain in a strip shape.